


what's a himbo?

by Nichole1011



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Best Friends to Lovers, Coming In Pants, Himbo Kim Namjoon, Jackson is laying it on thick, Jackson loves Namjoon's lips, Namjoon is none the wiser, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichole1011/pseuds/Nichole1011
Summary: Jackson is throwing hints at Namjoon's face that he likes him.Namjoon just wants to know who the other guy in Eco is that is tall, handsome, and wears glasses.Spoiler alert: It's him.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Himbo Hive





	what's a himbo?

**Author's Note:**

> Himbo Bingo Square  
> 'Has Tried To Suck His Own Dick'

Namjoon spits out his instant coffee and his eyes bug out of his head. “What?”

“I said, I tried to suck my own dick last night.”

“W-why?” Namjoon’s cheeks blush red and he hopes Jackson doesn’t notice.

He does.

“There’s no one else around, Joonie,” Jackson sighs dramatically, using a napkin to clean Namjoon’s shirt and slacks up. God, his hand is so close to Namjoon’s cock. Fuck.

F U C K

“There are plenty of people around,” Namjoon practically whispers. “Jimin in Medical has been flirting with you since we left the last port. Sana in Engineering asked on a date last week. And then two nights ago while we were at the cantina, Youngjae asked you to come back to his pod with him.”

“No offense to a single one of those people, but they’re not my type,” Jackson replies matter-of-factly, pressing the napkin against Namjoon’s thigh.

“Pretty sure anything that breathes is your type.”

“YAH! Namjoon! You prick,” Jackson shrieks, tossing the dirty napkin into Namjoon’s face. “That was the old me. This is the new me, jackass.” Jackson leans back against his chair and grabs his own cup of instant coffee. “The new me has a type.”

“And what is that?”

“Tall, handsome, thick-rimmed glasses, nose always in a book, works in Ecology, has DSL for days.”

“Eric doesn’t wear glasses, idiot.” Jackson groans loudly before promptly getting up from his chair and leaving the room.

Whoa. Why is he so upset?

“What did you say to him,” Taehyung asks as he sits down in the chair Jackson just left.

“Tae, who works in Eco with you?”

“Ummm, Seohyun. Why?”

“Jackson said there’s a hot person who wears glasses in Eco but Eric doesn’t wear glasses.”

“Oh Namjoonie, you hot idiot. He means you.”

“Me?” Namjoon puts his book down and gives Taehyung a strange look. “Jackson and I have been friends for ten years, Tae. I think I would know if he thinks I’m hot.”

“You’re the only person in Eco who wears glasses, hyung. What else did he say?”

“He said tall, handsome, wears glasses, has DSL for days, and -”

“Oh Joonie, he definitely means you. You fit all of that.”

“But what is DSL?” Taehyung barks out a loud laugh and turns around, beckoning over Hoseok.

“Hey Hobi, can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, shoot.”

“How would you describe your boyfriends lips?”

“DSL, for sure.”

“And what does DSL stand for?”

“Dick sucking lips,” Hoseok says, his face straight as a bored. “What else would it stand for?”

“Is there anyone in Eco that has DSL?”

“Just Joonie,” Hoseok says, winking at Namjoon.

“I hate it here,” Namjoon groans as he stands up and promptly leaves the conversation.

Jackson would tell him if he thought he was hot, right?

It’s not like...he wouldn’t keep it a secret, right?

He  _ knows _ how Namjoon feels.

He’d never - no, he wouldn’t. That’s absurd.

Except it’s all Namjoon can think about.

Now he notices things.

Jackson touches him more.

Like, a lot more.

He’s constantly got his hand on Namjoon. On his arm, his leg, his thighs (those are a popular spot to find Jackson’s hands), he’s even offered Namjoon a few foot massages to which he snorted and ran away from.

He knows he’s acting weird, but why is  _ Jackson _ acting like this? When Namjoon confessed three years ago, Jackon had patted him on the back and said he didn’t feel the same way and that Namjoon deserved someone better.

And that was that. Nothing changed.

But now?

And the thought of Jackson trying to suck his own dick?

God, that was fucking hot.

Namjoon is still thinking about it when, three weeks later in the middle of one of his shifts in Eco, Jackson wanders in.

“Hey Joonie! Hows work?” He greets Namjoon with a hug and his hands get dangerously close to the swell of Namjoon’s ass.

Fuck.

“We have a few flowers blooming in the European section. Both Cornflower and Silver Birch bloomed last night on Tae’s shift so we’re just busy preparing their displays. Within the next two weeks we should see the Egyptian Lotus Flower bloom too and that’s going to be such a gorgeous sight.”

“We should visit that display when it’s ready,” Jackson says quietly, suddenly acting strange.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asks, looking at him curiously.

“I just - I wanted to say something.”

“Okay.”

“It’s - I’m scared.”

“Scared about what? Did something happen?”

“Sort of,” Jackson sighs. “But it was months ago and it barely made sense then and it still doesn’t make sense now.”

“Let’s talk it out. Who should I be?”

“Bambam,” Jackson chuckles quietly, his eyes refusing to look at Namjoon.

“Okay.” Namjoon clears his throat. “Hey Jackie, what’s up?”

“Bambam, you know not to call me that,” Jackson says awkwardly.

“Whatev. What’s up?”

“Remember that thing we talked about a couple months ago? About Namjoon?”

“Yeah? What about it? That guys a dork,” Namjoon grunts in a horrible Bambam impression. Jackson gives him a fond smile.

“I think I’m going to finally talk to him.”

“You sure? He talks a lot.”

“But he deserves to know,” Jackson says quietly, turning around as to not face Namjoon.

“Oh?”

“I’ve been dropping hints since we last spoke but I don’t think he understands. He’s such an idiot sometimes, you know? He’s so fucking smart but so fucking dense. I don’t get it.”

“He’s your best friend. Just be straight with him.”

Jackson takes a deep breath before spinning around and looking Namjoon square in the eyes. “Kim Namjoon, I want to ask you on a date. I want to kiss those stupid DSL’s on your stupid fucking face. I want to cuddle you when we’re watching movies, not awkwardly sit on the other side of the couch. I want to hold your hand when we walk through -” Namjoon doesn't give Jackson a moment to finish before he’s surging forward, capturing Jackson’s lips with his own. The kiss is gentle and slow and then, suddenly, it’s not. Jackson pushes Namjoon against his own desk and awkwardly fiddles with his slacks. It takes longer than he wanted, but after a moment he’s holding Namjoon’s cock in his hand. Namjoon whines and thrusts up into Jackson’s hand, his forehead leaning on Jackson’s shoulder. The faster Jackson goes, the louder Namjoon gets before finally, he’s on the edge of his orgasm and Jackson’s name is the only word he can remember. He’s chanting it like a prayer and Jackson’s brain has officially shut off.

“So pretty,” he whispers into Namjoon’s ear. Namjoon’s gasps loudly as his orgasm overtakes him and cum shoots from his cock. It covers Jackson’s hand and a bit even finds it’s way onto Jackson’s shirt.

“Oh fuck,” Namjoon groans as he pants loudly, forehead still on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Did that feel good?”

“Fuck. It felt amazing.”

“Bet it will feel better when I ride you,” Jackson whispers seductively into Namjoon’s ear, nibbling on his lobe.

“At least wine and dine me first,” Namjoon chuckles, reaching for Jackson’s jeans. Jackson pushes his hand away and only then does Namjoon notices the dark stain in Jackson’s pants.

“You just - you’re so fucking pretty and you sound so fucking hot.”

“Untouched? Wow,” Namjoon giggles as he pulls his head off Jackson’s shoulder.

“Does this mean we can hold hands?”

“Depends,” Namjoon chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to Jackson’s lips. “First you have to tell me who in Eco you find hot because I talked to Tae and -” Jackson takes a step back and groans loudly, wiping Namjoon’s spunk onto his shirt.

“You’re such a himbo.”

“What’s a himbo?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ **My Carrd**](https://nichole-bangtan.carrd.co/)  
>  You can find my Twitter & Ko-Fi under the 'Contact Info' section.  
>  -My main Twitter is NSFW and can contain hard kinks-


End file.
